My Boyfriend's Hoodie
by EpicKiya
Summary: Just a lazy Saturday for our dancers. But, there is trouble a-brewing with a kitchen sink out of hell. Meanwhile, there are hoodies that are meant to be worn.


**My Boyfriend's Hoodie**

 **Summary: Bodie goes over to help Kina fix her sink. Meanwhile, Glitch gets comfortable.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters of Dance Central nor any songs featured an/or mentioned. I just own Kina and the Kittens.**

 **Notes: I was listening to Sugar Rush by Myah Marie while I wrote this. Also this story was inspired by a picture I saw. It was too cute for words.**

 **Warnings: Brief sexual content, yaoi, cussing, crazy humor, so forth.**

 **Enjoy this tidbit of a story!**

* * *

 _ **Amija: And the story starts!**_

* * *

A small Korean woman hummed to herself as she walked down the stairs of her home. She felt really good that morning. Something told her that today was special.

Kina danced her way into the kitchen, readying herself to cook breakfast. She was humming one her favorite songs by Christina Millan. Grabbing her apron, the ex-assassin tied it around her waist and started getting bowls and utensils out. She turned to rinse them out when suddenly...

SPLASH!

Kina yelped as cold water spurted all over her. She blinked the water from her eyes and began to shiver from the sudden temperature drop. "What the hell?!" She turned the faucet on again. Water sprayed at her again. There was a nerve wrecking noise before the faucet blew off. Kina screamed and ducked from being hit.

"Holy damn! My sink is nuts!"

"Mom!"

Kina turned to see Glitch rush into the kitchen in his Chibi Harley Quinn t-shirt and black sleeping cotton shorts. "Mom, are you okay? What- why are you wet?", he asked. Kina grumbled, water pooling at her heels. "The sink went on a rampage. I have to call a plumber to fix it. Meanwhile, how about you fix yourself some breakfast while I change into some dry clothes?" Glitch chuckled as he heard the sploshing sound of his mom walking out the kitchen. He noticed the water on the floor and laughed harder.

"That's one way to wake up on a Saturday morning."

Apparently, the sink decided to not leave Glitch out. It "growled" again and sprayed water on Glitch. The dancer gasped and looked the sink in shock. "For real on the real? From the other side of the kitchen?! What the fuck?!"

He swore the sink was mocking him.

* * *

Kina growled as she hung up the phone. Glitch looked up from the manga he burrowed from Sakuri and raised an eyebrow. "Something the matter, Ma?"

"Every plumber seems to be booked. And those that can make it say they can come tomorrow. I can't wait that long!" The younger closed his book and wrapped his arms around Kina's waist and nuzzled in her stomach. "It's okay, Ma. The sink will get fixed. Hey! I can call Bodie!"

The Korean woman blinked her green eyes. "Bodie?"

"He fixed Aubrey's shower for her and Lima's sprinklers. Maybe he can fix the kitchen sink. That and I want to see my boo."

Kina chuckled and ruffled Glitch's black hair. "Alright, sweetie. Call him. Anyways, I got to go shopping with Mariah. Love you." Glitch smiled at the kiss to his forehead. "Love you, too. Don't kill anybody!"

"I can't make promises but I'll try!", Kina shouted as she walked out the door.

When she drove off, Glitch fetched his cell from the table and went to his contacts. Within a second, he was dialing his lifeguard boyfriend.

* * *

Blue eyes opened to the sound of his cell ringing. Bodie sat up and looked at the screen. He smiled when Glitch's picture came into view. He answered it quickly with a grin. "Sup, babe?"

-Boo, hi! I need a favor from you!-

The lifeguard sat back against his sofa. He relaxed hearing Glitch's cheerful voice. "Anything for you, G."

-Okay. Do you know how to fix a sink?-

"Yeah. Is something wrong? Did you leave too much hair dye in the sink again?"

-That wasn't my fault! And no. Our kitchen sink is acting funny. Mom tried calling for a plumber, but they're all booked. Can you fix it? Please?-

Bodie chuckled, standing up from the sofa. "Of course I will, love. I'll be there in a few minutes or so."

-I'm not going anywhere. I'll see you later.-

"Later."

Bodie hung up, his chest getting a warm feeling inside. He was happy to have something to do today, also having the chance to hang out with his boyfriend. DCI had been really busy nad today was a dance off for the dancers. He would have gone dance practice with Emilia, but she and Aubrey was visiting a friend. He didn't feel up to play basketball or surf some waves. It was two in the afternoon and he didn't feel tired enough to take a nap.

Quickly, he went upstairs and showered. He placed on a red hoodie with a large black Riptide logo on the front outlined with white, dark blue jean shorts and white sneakers with black and red outlines. The blonde grabbed his toolbox and went out to his car.

* * *

"Meow."

"Piffy! Come here!" The black furred cat jumped into the teen's arms, purring and rubbing his whiskers against Glitch's chest. Cat-ptain Bodie the Lifeguard then made his appearance, jumping into Glitch's lap and cuddling next to Piffy Glitch Fluffpaws. Glitch chuckled as the cat counterparts purred and began to fall asleep. "Too cute."

He heard a car pull up in the driveway and peeked outside to see it was Bodie's. He smiled. He wasn't able to have any real time with his boyfriend with the current activity of DCI missions going about.

Despite Bodie coming over to fix a jacked up sink, he knew this was a good time.

Setting the Kittens on his plush lounge chair, Glitch rushed out his room and went to the greet his beau at the door. When they came face to face, the Korean jumped on Bodie, locking his arms and legs around him. "I missed you, boo!"

Bodie chuckled and kissed Glitch's cheek. "As I did you, love. Now what's going on with the sink?"

The smaller climbed off the taller, leading him into the kitchen. He got the water up a few minutes ago, noting he didn't want to slip on it. "It splashed Mom this morning when she turned it on. Then sprayed on me from across the room. That sink needs therapy."

As if it heard Glitch and completely understood, the sink sprayed water from its drain onto the tiny dancer. Glitch growled and glared at the sink. "Fucking sink." He turned to Bodie. "Think you can fix?" "Yeah. I mean Lima's sprinklers were practically dancing and I got them to work. I can handle a sink."

Glitch nodded. He planted a kiss on Bodie's lips. "Alright. I'm gonna dry off. I'll be back in a few."

Bodie watched as Glitch left the kitchen, his eyes glued on the other's behind. He gave a low whistle, a smirk appearing on his face. "I'm lucky to have him."

He then turned to the sink and rolled up his sleeves. "Alright, Mr. I Want To Splash People. Time for me to fix you. And don't think spraying me with water has an effect on me. I practically live on the beach."

* * *

It was around four when Glitch came back into the kitchen for the tenth time. Bodie was still fixing the sink, his hoodie wet from going to war with said sink and sweating.

Glitch opened the fridge and pulled out a container of strawberries and chocolate syrup. He poured the syrup in a bowl and dipped a strawberry into it. He walked over and kneeled by Bodie's side, offering the strawberry. "Want one?" Bodie just took a bite and then kissed Glitch's neck as a thank you.

"Delicious." Glitch sighed from amusement and ate the rest of the strawberry. He stood to leave Bodie with his task, but the basketball player pulled him down into his lap. Glitch yelped when Bodie kissed him, giving him a chance to roam his tongue within the younger's mouth. He quickly broke the kiss and grinned at the dazed look Glitch had on his face. "Cute." Glitch pouted.

"Bodie, you shouldn't do that." "I can if I want." Bodie's arms tightened around Glitch's waist his lips attaching to Glitch's neck. "Besides, I think I should take a break." The younger teen chuckled. "Is that an excuse for you to ravish me on the kitchen floor?"

"Maybe."

Green eyes went to the almost forgotten strawberries and chocolate on the table. "Well, maybe we should eat some strawberries and chocolate instead." "I rather eat you."

Glitch shivered at the image of Bodie doing such an act. And not with a fork or spoon and at the dinner table.

"Stop it. I don't want the strawberries to be a waste." Bodie sighed and stood, lifting Glitch into his arms. Around this point, he forgot about his wet, sweat and water drenched hoodie.

"Okay." He planted Glitch on the counter-top next to the fruit and chocolate.

He picked up one and dipped it in the chocolate. He offered to his younger boyfriend, who accepted the treat. He smirked at the groan of satisfaction from the other. "I just love strawberries." "I bet you do." Bodie kissed Gltch once again. Somehow being apart from him made him needy to have the other close.

Glitch moaned, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Their tongues battled, tasting the strawberry and chocolate. Bodie's hands grabbed onto Glitch's thighs, pulling him close. Glitch locked his legs around Bodie's waist at the ankles.

 _'So much for the strawberries.'_

He gasped when Bodie hiked him up from off the counter. He saw the gleam of mischief in Bodie's blue eyes. "You're too cute flustered." Bodie proceeded to carry his love out the kitchen, but not without the sink's consent. The lifeguard gave a manly scream when the whole backside of his hoodie got sprayed.

He turned and saw the sink now leaking from its pipes. "What the fuck?! I just- GGGRRRR!"

Glitch placed his hands on Bodie's cheeks and kissed his nose. "It's okay. We'll continue this later. How about you give me your hoodie so I can go dry it. By the time you're done it will be nice and warm for you. Deal?"

Bodie sighed and nodded. "Alright, babe. Thanks." Glitch chuckled, running his slender fingers through the now wet hair of his beau. "No problem. Besides, you're fixing my sink. It's the least I could for you." "And much more." "Right. Take it off."

The lifeguard complied, taking off the soaked hoodie. He revealed he was wearing a white teen that somehow managed to stay dry. Glitch took the soaked the wet and went to clean it in the laundry room.

* * *

It was now five. Bodie was close to finishing fixing the sink. Glitch was back in the kitchen, sitting on the countertop eating vanilla pudding with a glass of soda next to him.

He was watching Bodie's muscles flex as he turned and twisted under the sink. He gave a silent moan at the definiton of the tanned muscles of the older's arms.

 _'Damn hottie.'_

He heard Bodie say something which snapped him out of his trance. "What?"

"I said can you get my wrench out of my toolbox? Stop looking at me like you want to devour me like a plate of chocolate chip waffles.", the blonde laughed. Glitch huffed and jumped off the counter. He wasn't being careful and spilled the soda on his clothes. Glitch huffed again, but in anger. "Shit! This is like the... I don't even know." Bodie stood and took Glitch's hand in his own. "I think you can shower. By the time you're through, I'll be done. We can watch a movie or something."

That cheered Glitch up a bit. "Okay."

Glitch went back into the laundry room. Taking off his shirt and shorts, he grumbled how he was going to shoot the sink. He noticed the dryer had stopped. That meant Bodie's hoodie was now clean.

The young teen smiled. "He won't mind."

He opened the dryer and took out the red hoodie. He slipped it on, not minding how big it was on him. He sniffed the collar of it, humming in pleasure. It had a flowery scent to it as well as a hint of Bodie. The hoodie felt so warm against his skin. "Aaahhh... This calls for relaxation!"

* * *

"And done.", Bodie grinned in victory. The sink was now completely fixed, no water threatening to attack him or anyone else. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with his discarded tee and placed his tools back in his case. The blonde walked out the kitchen, shirtless and sweaty. This calls for a shower. He remembered having extra clothes in Glitch's room so he went in there.

Glitch was no where to be found. "Hm." Bodie grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and sweatpants. He didn't bother to get a shirt, still feeling a bit tired.

He went into the bathroom and started the shower.

From the hallway, Glitch came out from one of the rooms, Piffy in his arms and earphones playing music in his ears. His phone that was playing said music was in the pocket of the hoodie he 'burrowed'. He took the opportunity to listen to the playlist Dare and Amija came up with for him and Bodie to remind them of their relationship.

Myah Marie's _'Sugar Rush'_ began to play just as he walked into the kitchen. Piffy was set down, letting the kitten to roam around until he found a spot he could rest in.

Glitch felt he needed something sweet again. Going into the freezer, he got red velvet, caramel waffle cone and vanilla flavored ice cream. He set out a bowl and spoon and began scooping the three varieties in said bowl.

After he went into the living room and flopped down on the love seat, still listening to the music.

He was halfway through the bowl of ice cream when Bodie made his appearance. "Glitch-babe, have you seen my- oh my dance."

Bode stopped in tracks at the sight of Glitch. He noted how baggy the hoodie looked on his younger boyfriend, yet he liked it. Glitch's slender, yet somehow girly hairless legs laid crossed on the couch. His arms and body was covered, the sleeves going past his hands, revealing only his fingertips.

Glitch had his hair spiked, but without any color since it was his lazy day.

The earplugs stayed in his ears, music going through it. At one point, he stopped eating ice cream to put _'Sugar Rush'_ on repeat. His lips began to sing the melodic notes of the current song, his eyes closed to focus on the music. Bodie was shocked to hear the lyrics. He heard the song before. It was one of Dare's favorite songs. She constantly listening to Myah before the meetings started at DCI. He figured she placed that song on Glitch's playlist for him to listen to.

* * *

 _ **It's like every little piece of me falls right in front of you**_

 _ **Baby when you're next to me, I-I become fool**_

 _ **Kissing you is bittersweet I'm given into you**_

 _ **Oh, you're just nothing but a sugar rush**_

* * *

The Korean looked so smexy singing said song. Bodie watched him carefully, listening to the upbeat lyrics. He thought about the words. The two were madly in love, it was no denying that. But sometimes, it felt as if the two were just... hungry for the other.

Bodie loved to kiss and touch Glitch, finding his whole being addicting. Glitch was let loose around the lifeguard. At times, he can go from being Hi-Def's B-Boy to a lustful passive submissive. When hyper on sugar... he got wild.

The older of the two began to round the sofa Glitch laid on as the song reached the ending. When he knew the song was over, he leaned down and touched Glitch's revealing thighs. Feeling the brief brush against his skin, the younger dancer gasped in shock and jumped up to his feet. He spotted Bodie behind the couch, laughing. "Bodie! Don't do that! That wasn't funny!", he scolded, pausing his music and setting his phone down on the table. Bodie cease his laughing, walking around to put Glitch in his arms.

"Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to scare you. You look cute in my hoodie, by the way."

Now that he was standing, the hoodie came to stop just below his butt. Glitch blushed and pulled it down a bit to cover himself a bit more. "It was warm and smelled good when I took it out the dryer. I couldn't help but to put it on."

"That's why I'm shirtless."

Glitch looked at Bodie. He was indeed shirtless. The younger's breath hitched when he realized the very defined six pack and pecs. Bodie's skin was sun kissed and seem to glisten like a Greek god's.

The Korean felt suddenly dazed as he nuzzled against the swimmer's bare chest.

"I like it."

Bodie shivered when Glitch's fingers brushed against his heated skin. The basketball player attempted to keep his cool. "I bet. The sink is fixed."

Glitch leaned up and kissed Bodie's cheek. "Thank you, boo. No more water attacks from the sink from hell!"

* * *

It was now well into the night. Kina had called and told Glitch that she'll be back in the morning. She was staying with Mariah.

At the moment, our favorite couple were cuddling against each other, munching on some snacks while watching an old time classic, _'The Lost Boys'_. Glitch had laughed when Sam had sarcastically asked Micheal if he was the Flying Nun. "I don't know how I would react in that situation.", the Korean muttered. Bodie pulled the other onto his lap. "I might be a little calmer than him. But still freaked out."

A brief nod was his answer. Glitch snuggled more into Bodie's lap. His eyes moved from the TV and to Bodie's chest. He was still shirtless as the younger was still in the hoodie and his black boy cut underwear. He ghosted a fingertip on Bodie's nipple, earning a soft hiss from the other.

He felt Bodie's fingers rub against his skin on his calf. Glitch gave a small moan. His skin tingled from the touch. "Hmm." "Hey, babe. You want to go to bed after the movie is over?", Bodie asked. Truly, he wanted to do more than that. Since the tiny dancer was teasing him.

Glitch shrugged. "I'm not really tired. We can. Maybe we could cuddle or... something much more.", he answered 'shyly'. "We haven't done much with each other all this week." "True."

The two let silence take over for a moment. They didn't know what else to say.

The movie soon finished. As the credits rolled in, Bodie stood with Glitch in his arms bridal style.

He carried the younger up to his (Glitch's) room. He gently placed the other on the bed, then got over him. Glitch blushed as the husky look in the blue eyes of his boyfriend. "B-Bodie?" "I liked how you teased me by touching me over the chest, Glitch." Glitch bit his lip and pouted. "You were feeling up on me. I had to do something." Bodie chuckled and ran a hand up Glitch's thigh.

The younger placed his hoodie covered hands on the bare back of the Riptide stud. They wasted no time clashing their lips together. Moans began to fill the room in an instant. As Bodie sat up, he pulled the other into his lips without breaking the kiss. Glitch thrusted in tongue in his beau's mouth. Doing so, he locked his legs around the lifeguard while clenching his sunny locks.

Bodie began to like how rough Glitch was getting. The Korean was truly showing his lustful side.

"Babe, eager much?"

Glitch nuzzled in Bodie's neck, kissing it and then giving it a nip. "Baby, when you're next to me I become a fool. I'm given into you.", he cooed. Bodie pushed Glitch back on the mattress. "Maybe it's a sugar rush between is."

Green eyes gleamed. "With all the sugar we, mainly me, had today? Maybe so. How about you show me just how hyper and bittersweet you are, boo?", the tiny dancer challenged. He thrusted his hips to emphasize his words. The blonde chuckled. "Gladly."

 _'Looks like another sink I have to fix.'_

No one came out pure the next morning. After that 'nightly fixing', Glitch decided to start stealing and wearing Bodie's hoodies more often.

* * *

"Geez! Did one of the kittens attack you?!"

The dancers eyed Bodie's back having their attention pulled back from Lil' T's outburst. Glitch smirked as he eyed his handiwork. "Yeah. You could say that." His boyfriend turned and gave him a smug look. "It was hard getting him off. **Really hard**."

Mo and MacCoy eyed each other. "What?" Glitch and Bodie just continued to eye other, mentally stripping each other naked.

The girls looked in between them and began to smile in realization. "Oh! Whoa, B! Finally did it?", Amija asked, crossing her arms and grinning. Bodie leaned closer to Glitch, placing his tee on the beach chair the younger sat on. "Yup. Finished fixing that sink."

"And you did it really well."

Rasa then gasped. "Oh! For real on the real?! That's just- Geez, you're violent, G!"

Glitch laughed and wrapped his arms around Bodie's neck. "No. Just completely satisfied."

It then clicked in Mo's mind.

"BODIE, YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

* * *

 **That's the end of that story. I couldn't get the idea of this fic out of my head while listening to Myah Marie.** _ **'Black Widow', 'I Like It Loud'**_ **and** _ **'Sugar Rush'**_ **are my fav songs from her.**

 **Okay the "For real on the real?" thing... yeah. Lately I have been saying that so I just placed it in here. Note it! The sink thing was placed off me fighting the kitchen sink in my home. Washing dishes can be a hassle.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this as I did writing it.**

 **Review!**


End file.
